The Slaves
by PrincessofSaiyans
Summary: Slaves in the Palace of Saiyan royalty must navigate politics and the Crown Prince Vegeta to maintain their lavish lifestyle. But with enemies all around them waiting for them to make a mistake and hoping to remove them for one of their own, will they remain safe, especially with a new girl being added to their ranks?
1. Chapter 1

Mira sat on the cot she'd been provided staring out through the glass of her cell through dingy matted red hair glaring at all the guards who walked past her cell. How dare they lock her in here and then put her on display like some prized bitch to be bred. The man who was in charge came into to view followed by somebody else. A very muscular man about her height with flame like black hair and coal black eyes. He wore what looked like blue spandex and armor with a red insignia on his left breast plate and red cape that hung down to his calves. They were talking but she couldn't understand what they were saying their voices muffled by the glass.

Vegeta stared though the glass at the woman sitting on the cot both curious and very intrigued. She was an interesting specimen her head was full of fiery red curls and her eyes blazed a dark angry green. She was glaring at him which only served to amuse him more making him smirk at her. She snarled and suddenly flew off the bed picking up the chair and threw it with all her might at the window. The glass shattered and spidered on impact causing the slave master to back away but Vegeta didn't move, never even flinched; merely stood there grinning. Oh he liked this one, she had the fight still left in her and it caused the animal in him to growl in pleasure. He was going to enjoy breaking this one.

"As I said she has not been broken in yet." Slave master Morsten said. "she's a feisty one, healthy too. Did all the necessary blood work and checkups. She's compatible and fertile if that's something your concerned with."

"i want to see her. I'm not conerned if shes not broken, I prefer breaking mine in myself. I have a rather effective method that works."

"Of course." Morsten said pulling out the master key to her cell he unlocked the door and waved the Prince in. Vegeta walked in not dissapointed she picked the chair up and held it high her eyes daring him to come closer dull teeth bared in a silent snarl.

"Stay back." She growled raising the chair higher. "I mean it."

vegeta smiled as he stepped a bit close "relax little one, what is your name?"

"I said Stay back!"

"I asked you a question little one." Vegeta said taking another step forward.

"My name is none of your business." She growled again "Now back off and leave me alone."

"my business is what I make little one, a name is not that hard." Vegeta said stepping even closer remaining completely calm 'I will handle this one no different than my other girls. if it worked before multiple times then it will work again.'

Mira swung the chair aiming for his head when he raised an arm to block it his arm fused with ki she watched in amazement as the chair shattered wood splintering and falling to the floor. She dropped the remains in her hands in shock and fear and backed up a couple steps. 'How can he do that. I swung it with everything I had. How is this possible?'

'Good she's confused now. now I can talk to her more easily that her mind is elsewhere other than anger.' Vegeta thought as he slowly dropped his arm "Now little one keep in mind I can do alot more than that, you didnt even hurt me. now cooperate with me."

Mira stared at him in shock and fear continuing to back away until her back hit the wall. "You stay away from me."

"I'm not going to hurt you but I want you to cooperate with me, I want to talk to you and ask some questions, all I ask is that you answer them. thats not too hard now is it."

"N..No." She said stuttering

"Good now what is your name?" 'wonderful, shes in a more cooperative mind zone now.'

"Mira." She said avoiding eye contact. 'This man is dangerous, there's something othereworldly about this man. he's not natural.'

"Pretty name for a very pretty girl." Vegeta said "you dont need to be afraid of me, I wont hurt you for no reason, now your from Earth right?"

"Yes."

"And how were you captured by the slavers?"

"I...I went shopping and took a short cut home."

"that is unfortunate, did you have someone that you were close with? Living with maybe?"

"My parents."

"any significant other?"

"Like a boyfriend or something?"

"Yes."

"No, there was no one."

"Understand this, you are VERY far away from earth now, you are actually on the other side of the Galaxy in my territory. I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan empire." vegeta said looking at her eyes 'she has some nice eyes' "now are you a virgin?"

"What kind of question is that to ask a woman?" She said looking at him irritated.

"I am trying to decide if I want to purchase you. if you want to be in a safe area you'll want me to purchase you over the others who would purchase you, besides if I dont purchase you the slavers here will do whatever they do to break you and they will make sure you have no will left!" vegeta said making sure he looked at her eyes "now if you value your sanity and pride, answer my question mira, are you a virgin?"

She stared at him thinking about it for a moment. "Yes I am."

"Thats good, I like that."

"And why should that be a good thing?"

"Because if I purchase you it will be your responsibility to do anything I want, and I prefer a slave who is willing to learn to please me. You won't have to relearn everything, please me and do as you are told you get well rewarded, misbehave, be difficult and you will be punished accordinally. I like my ladies happy and I enjoy taking care of them. You may be a slave but wouldnt you like to live happily and have your needs taken care of little one?" vegeta said calmly stepping another step closer to her.

She stared at him as she thought about his words. She could live happily and be taken care of if she pleased him, even sleeping with him. But could she do it? Could she actually bring herself to sleep with this man, to do whatever it was he asked of her. She wasn't some whore who put out for everyman and thats what he was asking her to become, his personal whore. She could refuse him but what about what he said about the slavers breaking her, leaving her a broken shell of herself. Would being a whore really be better than staying and suffering through whatever they would do to her? Do as she's told and please him and she could live comfortably. Fight him and cause trouble and he would punish her, but how? "How would you punish me?"

"That depends on the action, I will decide what is needed, displease me too much I will simply get rid of you, sending you to locations like a brothel, pimp or strip clubs to live the rest of your life. do you have any questions?"

Well that wasn't much information. She narrowed her eyes at him slightly as she thought about it. "What about...sex will I have to sleep with you right away?"

"You will have to share a bed with me on the way back home but I wont have you like that for some time yet. I want you to come to me when you want it. I don't rape. I abhor it its punishable by death on my planet."

"So you'll wait until I'm ready?"

"Yes, with me all you have to do is please me, dress for me, lay in my bed with me, have sex with me when you are ready, and possibly have sex with my other girls. But no other man will touch you without my approval but I do not share my girls."

"Sex with your other girls?"

"Yes, I enjoy watching my girls pleasure eachother, but will come with time. I will push your buttons and limits but I will not force it upon you."

"So it's my decision then when I let you touch me and when I let your girls touch me?"

"To a point, I will touch you maybe even pleasure you but I will not force sex on you. The girls won't force aything on you either they know I don't like it. They will wait until you are ready most likely until you make the first move."

"Now when you say I'll be rewarded for good behavior what does that mean. Because your version and my version could be different."

He smiled "It means you will want for nothing. You'll have your own room connected to a main chamber. Nice clothes and good food. You can do whatever you like on your free time. You'll have guards at the main door to keep people from getting to you. You can go to the market at anytime you will just need to have a guard or two with you."

She stared at him her green eyes boring into his as if she was trying to see into his soul, searching for something, finally she answered. "I'll come with you."

"Never forget what I told you okay? Please me and get rewarded, displease me and get punished." He said walking up to the girl till he was right in front of her her. "Now the next thing to do is get you in a shower, and here comes a choice be good and follow me and the guards to the shower room willingly and peacfully and I will let you shower yourself. If you resist in anyway I will have the guards wash you themselves." Vegeta nodded to his guard who handed over a bag full of coins to the slaver. "That should cover everything plus some"

"I'm sure it will." The slaver said feeling the weight of it.

"I'll go nicely." She said inching away from him.

"Don't move!"

She froze with a quiet whimper. "Okay okay."

"Now come with me." Vegeta said walking out. "Take us to the showers

The Guard led them through the hallways to the shower. Stepping aside they waved the prince and the woman inside. "The showers your Majesty."

"Good now I want something for her to wear, I want it nice looking!"

Morstan thought for a moment "We don't usually keep spare clothes, I guess I can find something. give me few moments." He hurried away to find something suitable for the Prince's new slave. Mira looked into the room to see a shower with generic soap and towels. "Is the water warm or is it cold?"

"it'll be a warm shower, now you have a choice here as well, you've been good so far so the choice you have is do you want to shower alone or would you like me to go in with you."

"Alone please." She said blushing. "I'd rather clean myself up by myself."

"alright then take your time and get cleaned up very well."

She nodded and stepped into the room closing the door behind her. Peeling off her dirty stinky clothes she turned on the shower and stepped into the warm spray moaning in pleasure as the water hit her body. 'Feels nice after so long without bathing.' She ran her hands through her hair making sure to wet her hair thoroughly. Grabbing the hair cleanser she squirted some in her hand before scrubbing it into her hair working it into a lather. 'Finally my hair is getting clean.' She rinsed her hair out and began scrubbing her body cleaning all the grime off her. 'I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm practically becoming a whore for this man.' She leaned against the wall letting the spray just run down her body. 'But it could be worse I guess. I mean he could be like some guys on earth who rape their slaves. He's at least giving me a choice.'

Outside the head slaver returned with a folded tunic dress and some small flats. "Here its my wife's best dress."

"Thank you, the extra money can easily buy her a new dress." vegeta said taking the tunic and walking towards the door and slowly opening it a little bit and stepping in a little "I got a dress for you to wear until we can get you some more, I'll leave it on the vanity." vegeta said laying it on the vanity and took a quick glance at the girl in the shower 'She definitely has a nice body.' he thought as he looked away and walked out closing the door behind him.

Mira blushed thinking he could have seen her naked, "The floor can swallow me now" she groaned running her hands down her face. "Oh I still can't believe I've doing this. But I'll be taken care of and I won't be stuck in a cage. Nice clothes it seems, better food than that cold gruel they serve a soft warm bed would be nice." She sighed leaning back against the wall. "I guess I should get used to it." She sighed again and shut the water off taking a towel she began to dry herself off. Her hair turned into a curly mess as it dried, luckily there was a generic brush that she grabbed and yanked through her curly hair taking out all the knots. Then turned her attention to the dress he'd left. Shaking it out she looked at it glad it was a modest piece of clothing. She quickly got dressed and stepped out. "Okay, I'm...ready."

"You look much better now that you are clean. come with me to my ship" vegeta said 'she looks delicious now that shes all cleaned' Vegeta turned around and started walking away.

She followed closely behind him to his ship where a taller, bulkier goteed version of the Prince was standing there waiting for them. 'Wow he's tall' She said staring up at him in awe. 'How is his son so small compared to him?'

"finished already son?"

"yes I found a nice little slave to join me. her name is Mira." vegeta said motioning to the girl behind him.

"Hello." She said shyly walking out from behind Vegeta.

"Hello my dear." He said and began to walk around her looking her up and down before stopping in front of her gently grabbing her chin he turned her head from side to side.

Mira's eyes darkened with anger and she slapped the Kings hand away. "I'm not some prized mare to be inspected, are you going to check my teeth next."

"Got quite a mouth on her son."

vegeta chuckled "keep in mind father my slaves are not the broken ones that you generally get, besides father it is disrespectful to touch another persons slave without permission. come mira lets get a nice warm meal in you."

"I meant nothing by it son." The King said following them onto the ship. "I was merely curious about her looks."

"I know father but shes not quite comftorable with that yet, I will push her boundaries with time."

"You seem to have a taste for these earthlings. They're the only breed you allow yourself to take."

"they are beautiful, same form as us and they are very compatible with us if I decide to want children."

Mira almost stumbled upon hearing that. Children. He could want children. She stared at the back of Vegeta's head as she followed him. 'He could want me to have children. He never said anything about children.'

"Yes I understand they're compatible I just don't understand why you don't try your own species son. I mean you have several throwing themselves at you. Though I do draw the line at councilor Tapa's daughter. Maybe for a fling but she is definitely not Queen meterial."

"because half those females are too easy, I hate easy. I like taking my time with them, make them come to me when they are ready, I like taking the innocent and difficult, to get that you often find them on earth."

"I just wish you would take a Saiyan female son, at least one just so I can get the council off my back about it. I've told them so many times I can't make you do anything that I feel I'm just talking to myself. It's getting quite irritating. You don't even need to take a mate just pick one to be your concubine or something. I'll even be okay with a third class female they're fiery and spunky."

"I will in time father I'm not that old yet, I got a long time ahead of me still."

The King groaned "Could I at least tell them your looking so they'll be quiet about it for a while. I'm getting ready to hit a few of them, mostly Tapa he keeps pushing his daughter and it's beginning to piss me off."

"Whats so bad about her?" Mira asked very cuirious. Usuallyl Royalty went with Nobility and a councilors daughter was a good match. What could be so wrong with the woman if the Father was rejecting her right off?

The King looked at her irritated from the subject. "Imagine the most spoiled, self centered woman ever. Who never has to do anything and maybe you'll come close to her. She has no leadership skills whatsoever, wants everyone to do everything for her. Demands the utmost respect even though she's got nothing to stand on. Her Father may be lead councilor but that isn't a high position on our Planet. Councilors are picked mostly for their brains and diplomatic skills not strength, and strength is everything on our Planet. This woman is in the low thousands Vegeta is eight-teen thousand the strongest on the planet next to myself at fifteen thousand. Yet she seems to think she's the Gods gift to us all. Been trying to get her claws into my son since she could walk and talk. I blame her Mother fool woman has been planting notions in her head." The King grumbled. "You'll need to watch out for her in the halls she's got a jealous streak a mile wide and hates Vegeta's slaves. Hates the attention he gives them, hates the fact that they're better than all of the noble women. She'll go out of her way to harrass you and demean you."

"I see, so she's a child throwing a temper tantrum because she didn't get the toy she wanted."

"Exactly I'll see the Throne passed to the Branch family before I let her anywhere near that crown."

"see father my girl has brains, all my girls has brains, I pick them carefully. but yes you can tell the council that I will start looking a little bit."

"Good that will appease them for a little while." He said but didn't sound convinced. "I still would suggest you find yourself a woman to be your concubine. A mate can wait of course, that I want you to take your time with of course I'm convinced your mother will come back to haunt me if I push you onto a mate too soon." The king shuddered. "There would be no saving me if that happened."

vegeta chuckled "by what I hear probally not. but I will look at some females to take as a concubine at least but they will have to get along with my other girls peacefully and respectfully."

"Of course naturally can't have the women folk fighting amongst themselves thats not very peaceful. I would know I made that mistake with your mother. Hell hath no fury like that woman scorned."

"I'm guessing she had a temper." Mira said actually enjoying the small talk liking the feel she was getting from them as they did so.

Both the King and the Prince laughed. "My Queen had a temper that could burn you alive without her touching you. The council dared not to anger her for her tongue was sharp. I rememeber one Concubine I had that tried to brag to the Queen that she was my favorite and that I would be rid of my mate and what not. My mate tore into her and kicked her out of the palace in that same hour. So I know how important it is for all women to get along with eachother." The king looked sad then a great grief in his eyes.

"where is the Queen?"

"She died in childbirth. She wanted to carry Vegeta full term knowing the risks. I tried countless times to have her put him in a gestation tank but that fool woman was stubborn and insistant."

"Childbirth is hard for you?"

"Very, A saiyan child can't control its strength so when it moves and kicks in the womb it can do all sorts of damage. Some women are able to go full term with no side affects but it's rare. Also we are a warrior race. It's dangerous for our women to fight and be pregnant at the same time. So we made gestation tanks for the cubs to grow in without risk to themselves or the mothers."

"interesting."

"the doctors generally force the woman to use an incubation chamber, for the girls safety." vegeta said "and I'm the strongest one so it was exceptionally hard on my mother."

'How sad to lose his mother at such a young age.' Mira thought staring at the floor in thought as she walked close behind them to the Galley once they were in side the prince Shouted for the Cook. Who came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel. "Yes your Majesty?"

"Food for me and the woman here"

"And for me as well." Said the King sitting down.

The cook nodded "Is she the same as your other girls majesty?"

"Yes."

"right coming up. I just got done pulling dinner out of the oven." The cook said smiling. "Two large trays and a medium coming right up."

The Prince sat down next to his Father and gestured for Mira to sit across from him. A question was burning in her mind and she couldn't stop herself from asking it. "so if it's dangerous for even your people to give birth why would you want your slaves to carry your children?"

vegeta laughed "because theres no danger with the incubation chambers. if you have more questions feel free to ask them. I want my girls comfortable."

"Would I have a say in the matter? I never actually thought about having kids at my age."

"That's another form of rape woman we would never force any of our women to bare an heir unwillingly. We wan't willing mothers who will help raise the children." The king said seriously. "Rape is illegal on our planet, All forms of it. Punishable by death we destest it, my son more so we find dishonorable."

"yes i do detest it. why you been thinking of children?"

"well I've always wanted kids someday. I just want to have a say in it is all."

"you would, when it comes to when I want children, I will ask you, until then you will be put on birth control for safety."

"Okay I can deal with that." She said softly as the cook came out with an assistant carrying their trays. When she saw the food she was reminded of a pork or beef roast her mother made on Sundays it even had vegetables with a gravy like sauce poured over it all. The smell was delicious picking up her fork she took a tentative bite of the meat. Everyone was watching her as she chewed seeing her eyes grow wide as the flavor exploded over her tongue. It really tasted like her mother had cooked it. Swallowing she looked to the cook who was smiling. "thats good."

His smile grew "Thank you young lady now if you'll excuse me those uncouth soldiers will be stampeding in here to fill their empty bellies." he said with a nod and returned to the kitchen.

Mira eagerly dug into the food haven't had any real food aside from cold nasty gruel. The King blinked a couple times at how fast she was eating. "You sure she's human son? She's eating like one of us."

"i'm certain father keep in mind she hasnt eaten anything in a while and all shes been having is slave gruel. while nutritious it tastes like shit and not really filling."

"Too true I had forgotten. The slaves eat better when the slave market is on our planet." The king made a face of disgust.

"Sorry." Mira apologized blushing and began to eat slower. "That stuff makes you wonder if your hungry enough to eat it or not."

"well mira as long you behave yourself you will eat like this all the time, just watch your figure, i dont want you to gain weight. I like you the way you are."

"I'm actually overweight by my planets standards." She said blushing "I've tried loosing weight before but I think I'd need weightloss surgery."

"well if you want to make yourself more attractive to me that can be worked on, besides since being captured you could have lost some weight."

"True I could have, but I wasn't there that long was I?" She asked cocking her head in curiosity.

"from earth to here it takes roughly a week or more in saiyan ships not sure on slave ships but i'm certain there slower so it was likely more than a week."

"Oh." She said taking another bite "so I could have lost some weight but you like how I look now even though I'm not, skinny?"

"you are not overly fat but if you want to lose weight a little to be more attractive to me you are free to."

"So are you telling me I should lose weight or that I'm fine the way I am now?"

"I will not answer that, that is up to you to decide, I want you to decide on how to please me and at the same time I want you to be happy with yourself."

She glowered at him 'Just can't give me a straight answer the bastard.' She thought stabbing a vegetable and popping it into her mouth.

The King laughed seeing her look "Careful son if looks could kill you'd be a pile of cinders by now."

"well father you know how I am, I want my girls to find ways to be more attractive and appealing to me, I want them to be creative, I want them to be sexy but feel sexy too cause THEY want to, those choices must come from her."

Mira sighed she was actually hoping he would tell her if she should lose weight it would have been nice to get a male perspective instead of hearing her mothers nagging voice in her head that she wasn't skinny enough or why couldn't she maintain her figure. 'This just isn't going to be easy is it.'

"something the matter dear?" The King asked seeing her down trodden expression

"I'm hearing my nagging mother in the back of my head right now. "your not skinny enough" "you shouldn't be eating that you should watch your weight." Etc etc"

"there will be other girls you will be staying with and they will give you advice on how to become more attractive to me, and what to wear." vegeta said before finishing his food.

"If you say so." She said not believing him. 'Why would other women help me gain his attention? Wouldn't that take it away from them?' She pushed her food away full "While it's good I can't finish it all. That cook gave me a fair amount."

"give it here" The King said taking her tray. "I'll finish it, no sense in wasting food."

"if you got something on your mind you can talk to me mira, if you want to wait till we are alone you can wait till we are at the quarters." vegeta said seeing the look in her eyes.

She stared at him a moment then said. "Why would the women help me get your attention? That would take it away from them surely they'd have an issue sharing so much."

"not with my girls they all work together to make sure i'm happy and I make sure I make them eqaully, I have my favorite yes but they also know that each one has there own talent the others cant copy. they want me as happy as possible so they work together to make me happy."

"and they're all human? Yet they share you no problem. We generally have an issue sharing."

"my girls are special, they want me to be as happy as possible so if they know I need something in paticualr they will send me the best one to accomplish the goal." veget said getting up "well father my girl and I are done so we will be going to my quarters if you need me."

"I'll see you come morning son rest well."

The Prince held out a hand to her and taking it let him help her up and guid her around to his side. He held her as they walked downt the hallway it was quiet as they walked mira thinking about her lot in life now and still trying to drown out the nagging irritating voice of her mother. She kept hearing whore in her head over and over again. Her mother had rather obsucre views about the world. Women who wore scantily clothes or make up were whores to her. Lacey undergarments were out as well. It was why she dressed rather plainly she couldn't stand the thought of her mother calling her a whore like she did other women. It was another reason she'd never done anything with men save for a few kisses. "A proper lady is married before she seeks pleasure from men" Now here she was expected to be this mans personal whore. Could she even do it. Could she let this man do whatever he wanted to her body?

"heres the room" vegeta said opening the door and guiding her into his chambers. She walked in looking around There was a bookshelve full of books, a very large bed with a comforter a wardrobe and vanity next to it. It was nice but her mothers voice was getting louder. She shut her eyes trying to drown out the nagging voice echoing in her mind. 'Damn it mother.'

vegeta looked at mira face and saw her deep in thought "mira come sit with me on the bed and talk to me, tell me whats bothering you." he said as he walked over to the bed and sat down motioning to the spot next to him. Mira reluctantly sat on the bed next to him. "It's...my mother." She said quielty. "My mother is a prude and raised me that way. Clothes that showed off your body, makeup, hanging out with men it was all whorish to her. I can't get her head out of my head."

"you will never be a whore. think of it this way being with one man and one man alone doesn't make you a whore does it?"

"It does to my mother. and her voice is loud in my head right now."

"if that was what was a whore than your mother was a whore, she was with your father some time or another. besides what you mother says does not matter."

"My mother lay chaste in her bed until her wedding night like a good girl." Mira said rolling her eyes. "I know being with one man doesn't make you a whore in the strictest definition but I can't help but here her voice chastising me."

"now mira the diffinition of a good girl is what please me, its very simple, things happen in life and you have to do what you can to make the best out of it, honestly it sounds like your mother was a very boring woman and I never would have liked her."

"Not many people do. She's very judgemental of others."

"then she was not a good person, dont be like your mother. there is only one thing you need to know and thats how to please me and i'm not hard to please."vegeta said wrapping his arm around miras shoulders and pulling her closer to him. He felt her stiffen a moment then slowly the tension left her body and she relaxed into him her head laying on his shoulder. The generic hair cleanser she'd used did nothing for her natural scent except dilute it. He'd have to find something that complimented it. It was strange really underneath the scent of the cheap soaps and the smell of the Slavers ship she had this wild scent to her, like she belonged to nature. Her family must've had a garden or something she spent most of her time in to have her scent so saturated with the outdoors.

"I don't know if I can do this." She admitted softly "I mean I'm not that pretty or know how to make a man happy."

"your making me happy now. I wont force you to have sex until you are ready but I will make sure you are comfortable, you enjoy being held dont you."

"Yes it's nice." 'so he's happy that I'm letting him hold me?' She mused 'Is he that easy to please that something so simple could make him happy?'

"part of my hapiness is your happiness, if your happy that makes me happy, I like girls reveal a little skin and cleavage, I like my girls to feel and look sexy. ask me any question that you have."

"Tell me about the other girls you have. What are they like?"

"well my favorite is a very shy and timid little petite girl, she was savagely raped by the slavers before I got to her, probally why shes the way she is, I like her dearly and she is VERY skilled with her fingers, she know how to make a person relax and will ease all the tension in your muscles, she somehow instincivly knows her way around my tail and knows what sections does what but she wont share that info with the other girls, she loves being my favorite and she will gladly come up to me and help me relax, I have not had sex with her yet and it has been two years since I got her."

Mira pulled back looking at him in shock "Two years!" She said "you've been waiting two years?"

"yes two years, I'm patient and I wont take her without her wanting me to, she hasnt even been with the other ladies yet, I've played with her and made her orgasm but I have not gone further."

"What about the other girls? What are they like."

"well one is very flirtasous and adventurous, she loves to flirt with the girls but she is very careful with my favorite one cause she dont want to push her to far, she has ONE hell of a mouth on her and she know how to use it, she has a natural talent with it, she is up for trying new things with me or the girls in any position as long as it makes me happy, the happier I am the more enthusiasm she has, her name is kiara, and since I forgot to mention it the shy ones name is tali."

"Natural talent with her mouth?"

"yes She is very good at deepthroating me, she has a natural ability to supress her gag reflex and she uses it to get me into her throat, and she loves doing it to me."

Mira's face grew redder "oh, I..I see."

vegeta laughed a little seeing her face turn red "you are beautiful when you blush like that, it reminds me of my Tali."

Mira ducked her head her hair hiding her face as it burned a bright red "Thank you." She said softly "Um any others you have or are those two the only ones you have?"

"well theres Mali, shes the head slave and the oldest slave there, shes a 33 year old woman and been a slave for roughly 4 years, thats when I bought her, the other girls call her mom, she's very oraganized and she's the most experienced in sex, she was very active with both males and females before she became a slave. shes the one most of the girls goes to for help in how to please me, her talent is her natural ability to keep things organized and keeping the other girls needs under control. look up to her if you need something taken care of, even with her advancing age shes still very beautiful and she does her best to keep herself looking good, I let her spend alot of money on creams and lotions to keep her looking very good."

"33 isn't very old. it's still rather young yet. I highly doubt she absolutely needs all those creams and lotions."

"well she still does her best to look good, and she's knowledgable on what is needed to make the body quite healthy and young looking, she's a former nutrition specialist. if you decide to want to lose weight then she is the one to go to."

"really that would be helpfull. especially if I'm going to be eating food like that. I'll be the size of a cow soon."

"now I wouldnt want that. now I have one more girl and she is one that took the longest besides tali to open up and reveal more, even now she is exceptionally hesitant to reveal skin in public but with me and the other girls shes more comfortable."

"why is she so hestiant?"

"my guess is her lifestyle, she is a full blown bookworm, her room is filled with books, shes highly inteligent and has caught up to me on the saiyan launguage, she speak saiya-jin fluently as if she was a full blown saiyan, while she is a bookworm and such and she is very beautiful with large breasts and nice sized hips, on earth she would wear baggy and loose clothes to hide her curves and body so people wont stare at her and such, but deep down i've learned shes a very sensual woman, with her knowledge shes a good woman to go to to find what position is best to use for the most amount of pleasure, I'm still struggling to get her to wear more risque lingerie. her name is Tihala"

"Sounds like a geek to me, in a good way of course."

"so as you can see each girl has a specific talent or skill thats shes good at, I'm looking forward to learning what your talent is, of course i'm looking forward to seeing more of your delectable body. any more questions?"

She blushed again at his words no one had ever said anything like that to her before pushing past her embarassment she asked "So they won't try to sababtoge me then? They'll actually help me."

"they havent sabbotaged each other yet, I used to have five girls but one turned out to be a bully and would sabotage the others and the girls tolerated it until she went after the shy one, they stepped up to defend her and when I found out about it I threw the girl out and sold her to a Pimp , the girl is now forced sell herself to other men for their pleasure and all the money goes to the pimp if not she gets beaten badly, she lives in a dingy tiny place on the outskirts of the city. and has very few possessions. living a life of misery and hell."

"I don't understand why someone would do that? If you see how the system works why would you go against the system. Why would you rebel against something that works and to go after the favored one doesn't work in your favor. Doesn't it stand to reason if you favor the favored one yourself things go better for you in the long run?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I'm guessing she was hoping to demean the favored one enough and get placed as the favored one instead, she was a very jealous woman and while she had a great body on her and knew how to use it she had a poor attitude. I like my girls working to together to be happy, like a family of sorts." Vegeta said trailing his fingers through mira's red hair.

Mira tried to relax into him it was nice she'd never had a man run his hands through her hair before, it felt...nice. "I don't know if I can do girl on girl but I guess I'll have to see if I like it maybe."

"most of my girls never did it before either but they warmed up to the idea with time, Mali is the only girl who has been with woman before, Kiara was the most willing to try being with a girl, tihala never even considered it, she was the complete virgin mind and body, never even had a orgasm before me, she opened up with time and now will be with the other girls, Tali is still hesitant, she even blushes when a girl softly kisses her, but of course her only experience with sex was very negative and very painful, a total of ten slavers raped her savagely so it has taken alot of time for her to open up with me, now I'm the only guy she feels safe with."

"Oh the poor girl." Mira said feeling a surge of protection for the girl. "Why'd they do that? wouldn't a virgin be worth more?"

"I dont know for sure but I think they wanted to train the girl to be a full blown sex slave and they wanted to break her in. I luckily got to her before they fully broke her, normally when I see a girl with a large fight in them like you had it gets my attention, but something about her called to me, I walked in her cell and she merely cringed in fear and I could smell the scent of sex radiating off her and I knew what happened. she told more detail with time, but I had that urge to get her anyways and I dont regret it."

Mira glared at the floor to do such a thing to someone so innocent, its a crime. She had a hard time believeing the universe was just that lawless when it came to slavery. Surely there were rules in place to protect them? Or did noone care about slaves? Were they seen as only cattle to be kidnapped and sold to the highest bidder? "I don't think I'll ever understand the draw of slavery. how anybody can do that to another being."

"its all about money, I enacted more strict laws on slavery in my territory but they only follow them in my territory i cant stop it outside. if you were outside of my territory you wouldnt even had a bed to sleep on or a blanket to cover up with and you would have been beaten severly for fighting them."

"Truly?" She asked looking up at him then looked away quickly blushing after realizing how close their faces were. 'He is a handsome man.' "I didn't think it could get any worse then it already was."

"the universe can be a very dangerous place and for a while the saiyans were part of the problem but overtime we changed."

"What do you mean you were part of the problem?" She asked very curious about them, but mostly about him.

"well we were very aggresive, we were part of the planet trade business, we would invade planets wipe the local population completely then sell the planet to the highest bidder, hell the planet we are on now came from us doing a complete extermination, the tuffles no longer excist in the universe because of us, but with time we changed, we formed an empire and just started to settle down, now we just defend are territory feircely and will go to war only when another threatens us."

She stared at the floor thinking "Why, why did you change?"

"well a homicidal, psycopathic tyrant enslaved us for a while till we were able to break free, this tyrant was incredibally strong, stronger than all of us saiyans hooked together, but one day the tyrant, Frieza, angered the god of destruction and the god destroyed him with a flick of his fingers. I was under this tyrants command for a long time facing alot of horrific things. so when he was no more I broke off and came back home, we saiyans decided to start over with me as the spearheard."

"Wait wait wait. God of destruction! There are actual Gods?"

"I'm not very well versed in the gods but I do know of the god of destruction. his power is enough to destroy the universe. I just hope he never comes back to vegeta-sai."

"He came to your Planet once? Bet that was scary. If a god came to Earth I doubt people would even believe they were one. The planet would be doomed." Mira said yawning. "Oh I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"You ready for bed then little one?" vegeta asked standing up.

"I guess I am, but then I didn't get much sleep in that place."

"alright then." vegeta said as he took his armor off and peeled off his spandex underarmor, undressing down to his shorts. "then get undressed as well mira, I wont have you sleep in your clothes."

She blushed because one he was undressing in front of her, two because she was naked underneath the dress having not put on any of her undergarments as they had been dirty and putting them back on after having a shower would have made the shower pointless. Standing up she unzipped the dress and turning away from him let the dress fall to the floor revealing to Vegeta that she wore nothing underneath and just stood there in the flats her arms hiding her bossom.

"No undergarments I see." Vegeta said smirking. "I guess that leaves you two choices. One, you can sleep in the nude, which I wouldn't complain if you did, or two, you can put on the thin robe thats in the dresser and wear that to bed."

She stood there a blush covering her face as she thought about it staring hard at the floor. 'Well here we go girl. The start of your new life. You can either sleep in the nude or grab the robe from the dresser.' She toed the floor with a foot as she thought about it. She'd have to take that step sometime and it would be best to get it over with instead of pushing it off.

Whore

She flinched as her mothers voice rang in her head. 'I can't live like that anymore mother. This is my life now. I have to please him.'

Vegeta watched her as she stood there deep in thought. Saw her flinch against something and knew she was having a fight in her mind on what to do. He had no doubt her upbringing had taught her that sex or intimacy was shameful to enjoy. He'd met several women like that in his lifetime even among his own kind who were naturally sexual creatures. He would have to break her mothers hold on her but she would need to help him by taking the steps herself as well.

Mira suddenly turned around her blush deepening spreading down her face to the top of her white bossoms. She walked up to him head down and whispered "Which side do you want me on?"

"No robe huh?" He said smirking looking at her body and could feel himself stir a little bit. 'Need to settle down. No point in scaring her.' Quickly composing himself he said "I generally sleep in the center you can take either my right or left side of me."

She nodded and walked to the bed pulling the blankets back on the left side slid into it sighing at the softness and comfort. 'This is so much better than that cot and these sheets feel incredible against my skin.'

Vegeta climbed in after her taking up his position in the center of the bed and wrapping his arm around her pulled Mira close. Feeling her bossom pillow against his chest and her body conform to his. he could feel himself stir 'I have to control myself, I will not ravage this girl when she does not want it! I will not be like Frieza!' vegeta thought controlling his bodies urges'I still have one more tradition with my girls and I will not break it now' "now Mira I have one request before going to sleep, I want you to give me your best kiss you can. hold nothing back in this kiss."

She stared at him a moment before moving up and covering his lips with her own. His lips were dry and firm, unyielding beneath her. She glided her tongue along his lower lip pleading for an invitation. His lips slowly parted and she slipped inside hesitantly at first then grew bolder her eyes drifted closed as his tast exploded on her tongue conjuring up wicked images of dark chocolate and whiskey. She ran her tongue along his teeth exploring every velvety crevice. Her tongue slid against his and he pushed back slowly then as time went by he took the lead plunging into her own mouth, tasting her savoring her.

Vegeta's thick chest expanded as he slipped his tongue into her soft mouth. She tasted like the blue lightning that raced through his veins. She tasted so sweet that he wanted to drink for eternity. Her body so light against him that if his skin wasn't on fire from her touch he would never known she was there. He could feel the hard thrust of her nipples and the soft pillow of her breasts against his chest. Could feel her heat seeping into him stirring him to life, his hands plunged into her silky red hair and held her mouth against him.

Soon unable to breath Mira pulled back panting heavily as she looked up at Vegeta hoping she'd pleased him with the kiss. He seemed calm but she could feel the evidence of how much he had enjoyed their kiss against her leg. His hardness thrusting up demandingly against her seeking out her warmth and heat but still she asked. "How...How was that?"

"That is how you kiss men?" Vegeta asked dumbfounded

"Is there a problem? She asked suddenly afraid he hadn't liked it. She'd never had a man complain before.

Is there a problem? She asks Vegeta thought. "How many men have you kissed before?"

"Only a couple, I never dated much." She admitted "It was hard to find a man that didn't want to get into your pants after the first couple dates."

"Only a couple and you can kiss like I breath." He said running his hand through her hair. "You kiss better than all my other girls who have alot more experience than you. I'm going to enjoy you and just remember I will wait until you are ready to give yourself to me. I won't be like the other men you were with in the past." He pulled her tighter against him. 'I'm going to like this girl. If she kisses like that I can only imagine what she will be like when she finally gives herself to me.'

She nodded and laid her head on his chest yawning as she did so. She rubbed her face against his chest, rubbing her nose against him like a contented cat, breathing in everything that was Vegeta. He didn't smell like any other man she ever met. It was so male.

Vegeta smiled. The way she stretched and moved against him was almost animalistic. She was scenting him whether she knew it or not, coating herself in his scent. Marking herself as his. He didn't say anything just continued laying there enjoying the feeling of her body pressed agains him. She yawned against and muttered nonsense into his chest. "Get some sleep Mira, you could use a good nights rest." She murmured something closing her eyes and in moments she was asleep. Vegeta slowly ran his fingers up and down her smooth back enjoying how soft her skin was. Vegeta soon fell asleep enjoying the feel of his new girl against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta woke up about five hours later Mira still laying on top of him sleeping soundly. He laid there a few minutes enjoying the feeling of a warm body pressed against him. When he was younger he used to just fuck a girl then throw her out after he was done especially when around Frieza. It wasn't wise to show weakness, weaknessess were exploited and used to bring you to your knees. For years he had lived without a connection to anybody living just to survive Frieza so he could make it home. It was years of bowing and scraping until he was finally strong enough to eliminate Frieza. Before he could make hismove though Beerus God of destruction had killed him for his disrespect. The cheers of his arrival home had done nothing to warm his frozen soul. He felt cold, no amount of pleasant company could warm him up and it only served to add to his anger. He'd felt like something was wrong with him that Frieza had damaged him beyond repair. His Father wishing for his son to relax and wind down had purchased a slave. A human from a distant planet called Earth.

Mali.

She was older than himself for his father thought a more mature woman would get him to calm down and unwind. He'd been annoyed but had accepted the woman. She was beautiful and cooperative but still had fire. She'd just accepted her lot in life, deciding she was going to do her best to survive. He ignored her for the most part only using her to take the edge off. She hadn't been shy and had jumped into it with no complaint. She actually went out of her way to please him showing him how females of her planet pleasured their men. He hadn't been dissapointed. One night after falling asleep with her he'd had a nightmare, a very bad one. So bad he'd punched Mali out of bed. Ignoring the pain she'd crawled back into bed getting hit several times in the process to wake him up. He'd wrapped a hand around her throat and shoved her into the bed sitting on top of her baring his teeth at her. With soft words she spoke to him, telling him he was safe and nothing could hurt him again. He'd slowly relaxed and released her leaping across the room to get away from her. Instead of running from him she'd walked up to him and wrapping her arms around him laid her head between his shoulder blades. She just held him until he relaxed in her hold they'd stood there for what seemed like hours before he pulled away and assessed the damage he'd done to her. After that his treatment of her had changed he spent more time with her actually talked to her. He'd essentially gotten his next slave just for Mali to have company but the little woman had grown on him. What a sex fiend she was, up for anything. Then he'd found Tihala his bookworm then there was shy Tali. With each girl it felt as if he was becoming whole again, they went out of their way to take care of him. They all loved him and it was a new thing to him to be loved when all he'd been before was a planet purger, slaughterer of millions. His girls knew what he was and still they cared for him.

Vegeta looked down at the redhead of his new slave and hoped with time she'd share the same feelings as the others. He then slowly and gently pushed her off of him and laid her down she grumbled in her sleep but soon settled down again. He got dressed and walked out making his way to the training room where his guard were waiting. He couldn't train as hard as he would like to on the ship but he could still get a decent workout. His men were the best of the best he'd picked them out personally then trained them till they were almost equal to him in strength. In fact he was their goal they would not stop until they were his equals and even then they would continue on becoming the very best. They all looked at him at his entrance ready to begin their training. "Lets begin. Pushup position." He ordered moving into position. They followed his lead and they began their rigorous training session.

As Vegeta went through the motions he let his thoughts fall away until he was lost in the training letting his body go through the motions. Feeling his mucsles bunch and flex with each rep, the way his breath moved in and out. The way the sweat beaded and fell from his face to the floor. He lost himself in the movements and repetative motions. Letting the training chase away those faint dark thoughts of what he'd been and become under Frieza's rule. Frieza couldn't hurt him anymore, he wouldn't have to slaughter millions of innocent people. He could be who he was always meant to be before Frieza had dug his claws into him.

As Vegeta trained Mira slept soundly for the first time in weeks waking a couple hours after his departure. At first she was confused as to where she was and why she was naked. Then the last several hours came rushing back and she found herself blushing and covering her face. She'd slept naked with a man she barely knew, not even her boyfriends had seen a hint of flesh. She sat there in bed her mind on her new life and what it entailed. She was a slave but so far Vegeta hadn't treated her like a slave and if she behaved he would continue to treat her well. She would eat good food, wear nice clothing and sleep in a real bed. She ran a hand against the sheet on the bed marveling at its softness and she wondered what it could be made of to make it so soft.

A rapt knock on the door had her grabbing the blanket to cover herself just in time for a guard with a servant behind him carrying a tray of food. The servant didn't say a word merely set the tray on the table and walked out. The guard smiled at her "I'm Kakarot one of Vegeta's Blackguard. I'll be right outside the door if you need anything. I'm to be your escort while on the ship so you don't get lost." At her surprised look he laughed. "thought he'd keep you locked away did ya?"

"Well yes, isn't he afraid I'll try to pull something like escape or something?"

"If you could it would mean his guard weren't doing their jobs and it wouldn't just be you who was in trouble, besides you don't seem like your that stupid. Make sure you eat, theres books you can read and if you want to explore just let me know. There's the Kings slaves you can meet up with in the communal area if you want to meet them. Personaly I don't recommend that, the Kings slaves are all broken and have no personality. They won't give you their thoughts or feelings they just sit there like dolls."

Mira winced at the thought, that could very well have been her if Vegeta hadn't purchased her. "That's actually kind of sad."

"Its the life of a slave, be glad your Vegeta's he treats his rather well. It causes issues with the council and nobles that he treats you with the same respect a concubine or a mate is due."

"Mate? Like a wife?"

"I think thats what you Earthlings call it."

"So he treats his slaves like they're his wives?"

Kakarot nodded "He spends too much time with you in their eyes when he should be looking for a Mate to be our next Queen."

"What's the hurry he seems young enough that he should have plenty of time to chose a proper wife?"

"He's the only heir if something were to happen the empire would fall into chaos. The council want him Mated and producing heirs to strengthen the power of the royal family. Anyway you should eat I'll be outside if you need anything." Kakarot said walking out the door shutting behind him.

Mira then realized she'd been naked having a full blown conversation with another strange man, who hadn't even blinked at her state of undress. Her stomach growled reminding her that food had been brought for her. Crawling out of bed she put on the dress she'd been given and went to see what was being offered for what was considered breakfast. Pulling off the cover revealed what looked to be their version of oatmeal with fruit and what looked to be juice. "Smells good." She took a bite of the fruit and was reminded of strawberries. Her appetite awakened she sat down and began to dig into the food. It tasted fairly similiar to oatmeal and it was delicious. Once done with breakfast she looked in the bathroom for a brush being thankful when she found one near the sink. Quickly brushing her hair she decided to go for a walk, she'd been cooped up enough and wasn't in a hurry to stay in the room any longer than she had to. Kakarot was right where he said he'd been when she opened the door.

"Hey, wanna go for that walk?" Kakarot asked

"Yes actually, I've been cooped up long enough and a stretch of the legs sounds good."

"Alright, where would you like to go?"

"How about you just show me around."

"I can do that just stay close. wouldn't want you to get lost now." He said walking away with Mira close behind.

He showed her the entire ship from the Bridge to the engine room before closing the tour at the observation deck. A large deck with couches and chairs with tables. There were large windows that opened up into space. Mira had walked right up to them and stared out into the vastness of space watching as stars and planets flew by. She stood there just watching the universe go by getting lost in the expanse of darkness mixed with colors. Kakarot stood watch which was a good thing as a young soldier who hadn't realized she was Vegeta's stared to long and looked like he was about to approach before the aformentioned man gave a warning growl causing the young man to hurry away. Mira was oblivious to it all hipnotized by the passing universe. This would be the safest she'd ever be Kakarot mused. Becuase once she reached her new home she'd be thrown into the political wars the council and nobles would start to raise their power base and standing with the royal family. She would have to learn to be on her guard even with the Blackguard watching her back, deciet could come from anywhere and not even the Blackguard could stop everything. There were people who wished to remove Vegeta's slaves out of the picture and push their own daughters onto him. One was being rather pushy about her desires, Kale, councilor Tapas daughter. She was going to be very angry when she found out that Vegeta had gotten another personal slave. Kakarot hoped she was a quick learner and was made of strong stuff.

Vegeta found them there a couple hours later having finished training, he'd changed clothes and showered before coming to find them. Mira had moved to a couch facing a window and just continued to star out into the darkness. "Any issues?" He asked his eyes never leaving her.

"Just a cub too stupid to realize she was taken but I sent him on his way. She's been behaved, seems content to stare out into space."

"You're dismissed for now Kakarot."

The man bowed and left leaving his Prince and his slave alone. Vegeta looked at Mira for a moment before walking up to her "mesmerizing aint it."

She nodded and said "Yes it is, I knew space was big I mean you look at the night sky and see millions of stars and planets. But when you see it like this up close it really hits home."

"I can understand that, its your first time out here, you'll get used to it i'm sure."

"Does that mean I'll get to travel again?"

"There is a good posibility that you will travel again, I sometimes take one or more of my girls with me when I travel."

"Why didn't you bring one with you this time?"

"I should have but I decided against it this time at the last minute. Didnt think it would have been a long trip but the slavers werent where I thought they would be, so we ended up traveling farther than originally intended. I normally bring one of them with me when I get another girl but with the orginal trip being short I didnt bother this time, hindsight is always 20/20"

Mira laughed "Seems the girls are slowly corrupting you if your using human sayings."

Vegeta smirked "They've been corrupted a bit more thoroughly than I have."

"I'm sure." She said with a smirk of her own

It grew quiet as they both stared out the window for a few moments before Vegeta spoke. "We should head to Lunch the cooks take it personally when people miss a meal."

Mira nodded and taking Vegeta's offered hand let him pull her to her feet and lead her to their shared quarters for lunch. As they ate a lunch of a stew of some kind with their version of rice. The meat she'd found out was some kind of creature that mimicked the dinosours of her world. It was delicious a little different almost like goat in taste. They chatted about everything and nothing and Mira was once again astounded by the amount of food Vegeta could put away. When they were finished and the trays were taken away by a servant Mira spoke. "Do you have any idea how much a woman would pay to have the metabolism of a Saiyan? You could eat all you want and not get fat."

"We train a lot harder than you humans are capable of and that helps keep us in shape."

"Still it must be nice not to have to worry about being overweight."

"there are saiyans that are big, I just train harder than most."

"I see, so I've noticed a difference in the soldiers armor. Why did Kakarot have black armor while everyone else had blue?"

"Kakarot is a member of my personal guard. They are called the Blackguard for a reason. They are hand picked by Takeshi as the best of the best, but must go through rigorous testing to even become a member. They train with me personaly and each one is almost equal to myself in power. They protect myself and I have them protecting you girls. No one goes into your quarters unless they have permission from myself at the moment only the guard may enter, not even my Father has permission to enter."

"But he's the King."

"It doesn't matter. No male aside from the guards and myself are allowed to enter. Its the same with his slaves. I'm not allowed to enter unless Father permits me."

"Why not?"

"It's a Saiyan thing. We get possessive over what we consider ours especially females. We don't like another males scent on or near our females that doesn't belong. One of my girls Kiara will purposely cover herself in the scent of a male or several just to drive me crazy. It pushes me to remove the scent/scents and replace it with my own and reminding the woman who she belongs too and its generally through sex. I'm not gentle either which is fine for her, she likes it like that. She only does it when I've been working to hard and ignoring her and the other girls, usually for days at a time."

"So you get a little rough with her and she likes it?"

"Loves it actually, I'm still trying to find her limit she keeps begging for more. I'm actually afraid of hurting her so I'm not in a big hurry to find it. You seem awfully curious about the other girls sexual preferences."

"I am not its just stuff like that isn't very popular, or rather its frowned upon, I shouldn't say it isn't popular it has its own following back home people who like that stuff are considered freaks. And with the way most of us are raised that sex is one way and everything ele is just a sick perversion I'm must surprised she was so open."

"I dont think most of you are raised that way, I think its just your mother raising, Mali is quite open as well shes just not an exibitionist."

Mira mouthed oh and didn't say anything more on the matter, not like she could say anyting on the matter. She didn't know anything on the subject of sex except the basics. She'd read romance novels with steamy sex scenes that left her hot and tingly but she'd doubted it could be like that. It was fantasy nothing more and reality was different than fantasy. "So why would slavers rape a woman to break them? It doesn't make sense to me wouldn't virgins be worth more? I know there are men out there who like taking a womans virginity."

"Sometimes virgins can be worth more and sometimes people want an experienced female, Tali is a pretty young girl and I'm pretty sure they wanted to use her as a sex slave and raped her to break her and get her more experienced. thats my best guess."

"And men like a doll? wouldn't that get boring?"

"I would think so, but most dont take slaves like I do. I've had a broken slave once before a while ago and I didnt enjoy it even the first time, I like life, so I look for a certain fire like I mentioned before. Mali was pure luck, she acted obediant and broken most of the time so when my father got her he thought she was already broken, when she got with me she realized she could open up more. so dont hesitate to be yourself around me just becareful when around other people and in public, your actions can reflect on badly on me. also while Im warning you be careful of the political game, it can be quite dangerous."

"What political game?"

"its all about politics, people trying to gain power over another politically, be superior, you will be thrown into the middle of it being my slave and with you being unbroken it tends to mean more. Tihala will help protect you all from it and I do the same but the noble females try to get in my good graces by ruining the looks of you girls and their fathers try to arranged matings for me but Tihala once again helps me stay on top of it. until you get to know the game always listen to Tihala she will do whats best."

"Great politics. I hate politics. Its all double talk and outright lies."

"Thats politics."

Mira buried her face in her hands with a groan. "Why do they care about slaves, its not like we have a say in things?" Came her muffled voice. "Nosy, greedy bastards."

"Your with the prince now so politics will be part of your lives, but I'll protect you from most of it as long as you behave yourself. You'll be fine, your a Smart woman."

"You have a very high opinion of me." She said looking up at him. "I have a temper and not afraid to show it. Its gotten me suspended from school for getting into fights. I might cause an incident or two or five."

"As long as its to defend yourself and the other girls you'll be fine. My guards will prevent most fights before they start, it's not like you stand a chance against a saiyan."

"give me a can of mace see how much of a chance I stand then when the bitch can't see."

"whats mace?"

"Mace is a chemical that when sprayed in the face cuases blindness and can actually cause difficulty breathing. Women on my planet use it to defend themselves against attackers."

"Not sure how that would work against a Saiyan, might only serve to piss us off."

"Thats not fair." She said pouting, a look Vegeta found cute making him smile noticing she asked "What?"

"Nothing, your just cute when you pout, reminds me of Tali's little pout."

"I do not pout." She said folding her arms and pouting petulantly causing Vegeta to laugh. "Its not funny I do not pout!"

He just continued laughing, Mira sniffed and looked away. "You say you don't pout but you're doing an awful good job of doing it now."

"hmph see if I talk to you the rest of the trip." She muttered

"Your loss." He said smuggly

"Smug little asshole."

He chuckled and stood up walking over to her braced himself on the arms of her chair and leaned down "You'll get used to me little one." He then claimed her lips in a gentle kiss then pulled away. "I have to go meet with my Father. Stay out of trouble." He then walked out summoning a guard to watch the door in case she wanted to leave again. If one soldier didn't realize who she belonged to it was possible there were others on board who wouldn't make the connection either and would push their boundaries risking his ire.

Mira sighed wondering if she would get used to the Prince and standing up walked over to the bookshelve perused the shelves for something to occupy her time. The title A Knight and His Lady stuck out at her and she pulled it from the shelf and read the bio. It was a love story from what she could gather and as she opened its pages she wondered why a man such as Vegeta would have such a book on his shelves. She was midway through a chapter when she remembered that he traveled with his other slaves and as such no doubt had books for them to read to keep them occupied. So far it was a corny romance novel but it wasn't too bad and it was passing the time. She was curious as what Vegeta would need to speak with his father about. Just what was it that a Prince did while ruling a kingdom. What kind of duties did he have?

As Mira read her book Vegeta made his way to his Fathers quarters knocking before walking in. His father was looking through a report when he walked in. "Son, hows your new slave working out."

"She's quite entertaining." Vegeta smirked sitting down at the table. "I had a thought and wanted to run it by you."

"Oh?" The King said lowering the report

"The slavers, I don't like the fact that we have to travel so far out of our way to get to one of their ships or have to wait months for them to come to us."

"What do you propose?"

"Perhaps we let them set up a place on Vegeta-sai. It will save on fuel and time."

Setting down the pad the King pondered his sons words. "It would that, we could also tax them and get revenue that way as well. We should bring it up at the next council meeting."

As father and son hashed out the idea time passed relatively quickly for them taking dinner together talking about everything and nothing. By the time Vegeta returned to his room it was late, the light was off and Mira was curled up asleep on the bed the blankets wrapped around her like a caccon. Leaving the light off Vegeta undressed and joined her in bed. Digging through the covers until he found skin Vegeta pulled her against him and held her close. Nose buried in her neck he breathed in her scent and let himself fall asleep.

They traveled for seven days to return to Planet Vegeta and in that time Mira came out of her shell a little bit. She didn't blush when she undressed anymore and was alright with him kissing and touching her. Her problem while traveling was boredom there was nothing for her to do while traveling by ship. She'd read most of the standard books and had been contemplating learning Saiya-jin to fight off the boredom. Vegeta tried to help but he to was stemming the boredom by spending his time training for hours on end and so she was left to her devices. When they finally reached the planet Mira could have wept with relief.

Mira looked out a window as the ship landed Vegeta had said they were landing near the palace at the royal landing pad. She could see the palace and was amazed at the sheer size of it. She could see an expansive garden in the back and people tending to it. The parts of the city that she could see were posh and bustling with people.

"Mira come here." Vegeta said as the ship landed he had something in his hand. Curious to what he could want she walked over to him and saw he was holding a necklace of some kind. The chain was thick and there was some kind of device on it with a glowing blue light. "Turn around." Doing as she was told Vegeta put the necklace on her. "This will negate the gravity of my planet allowing you to move. It will also help strengthen your body by upping the gravity around you until you get used to having the planets gravity on you."

"Handy. It would suck to be crushed by the gravity."

"Especially when I haven't gotten to ejoy you fully yet." He whispered huskily in her ear making her shiver. Vegeta grinned at the blush that spread across her face then got serious as the ship touched down. "Walk out there with confidence, Saiyans respect strength and even if your weak physically strength of will is also respected. You are mine and as such you are not to be ordered around by anybody, not even my Father. The guards will guide you but can't order you around. Don't let anybody push you around."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked as the ramp began to lower itself. she was feeling a little afraid now.

"Because there are people out there who will do anything to remove you. They will try to destroy you mentally to prove just how weak you are and unfit to be with me. They may even try physical means but the guards stop any of that from happening. Many of the famales vying for my attention will try to lord over you, don't let them. Remember you have me they don't remind them of that." He said as the ramp touched ground and then she watched a mask go over his face as all emotion just dissapeared. The guards suddenly flanked them surrounding them on all sides. "Stand behind me." he ordered his voice sounding so cold. Once she was behind him the King led the procession off the ship where she saw more Blackguard waiting. The king walked past them ignoring them as Vegeta stepped up to a very tall soldier who had what looked like a crew cut.

"Welcome back Vegeta."

"Captain I trust everything had been running smoothly in my absence."

The man gave a slight grimace and vegeta's face grew hard and his voice harder. "What happened?"

The man sighed "Mali and Tali were out shopping everything was great. Then Kale showed up with some of her lackeys and words were exchanged which is nothing knew. What happened next surprised even us Kale was spouting her usual nonsense when Tali just pulled back and slugged her." Vegeta's eyes widened a fraction. "Right! stunned everyone even Kale. Of course she broke her hand and we had to stop Kale from retaliating and send her and her group away. Tali's hand is in a cast right now and it will take around three weeks for it to heal."

"Surprising and satisfying."

"Yes it is." The Captain said smiling the grew serious "you really must do something about that woman. She still goes around claiming to be the one you will ultimately chose to be your mate and has been growing increasingly bold when she confronts any of the women and when she discovers you've brought home another one it could get worse. She's starting to try physical confrontations and while we've managed to curtail it for now she's not above trying to be sneaky. Talented as we are, we are not infallible mistakes will be made loath as I am to say it."

"I know I intend to say something about it."

"I would suggest more than words, a more physical approach might be more appropriate."

"Perhaps." He said walking past the men towards the palace the captain walking up beside him. He looked back at Mira and flashed a smile. "Names Takeshi, Captain of the Blackguard."

"Mira."

"Welcome to Planet Vegeta."

"Thank you." Takeshi looked back ahead as they walked inside The floor was made of the same brilliant stone as the palace was. Deep red carpet along top it. Mira followed Vegeta through the palace thrown off by all the hallways twists and turns, and some of the guards she'd seen were intimidating to look at. Finally he came to a finely carved door where two more Blackguard stood who stepped to the side as Vegeta approached walking in he shouted "Ladies center of the room please." Mira saw four women come out of their rooms. One with black hair in nothing more than lingerie and robe that hung unbelted. 'Must be Kiara' There was a blond that walked out all meek and quiet hiding behind her long hair and Mira saw the cast on her right hand. 'This must be Tali.' Another woman with black hair walked out reading a book. 'That has to be Tihala which means that one is Mali.' She thought looking to the older brown haired female of the group.

"Good afternoon Vegeta." They said in unison looking happy to see him.

"Good afternoon, this is Mira. She's a new slave." Vegeta said mentioning to her.

"Hello." She said a little shyly.

"What is she wearing Vegeta?" Mali said walking up to them and inspecting Mira. "You should have brought some our clothes along with you so she'd have something more appropriate to wear. This just won't do, Kiara you look to be the same size run along and fetch a few things for her to wear."

"Sure, I can do that. I think I have some things that will go with that hair." The scantily clad woman said going back to her room

Mira blinked at the woman as she stepped back from her and giving her a hard look. "Definitely need to plan a shopping trip, you need new clothes, cleanser, jewelry." She reached out and ran a hand through Mira's hair. "Perhaps a trip to the stylist to clean this hair."

Once again Mira blinked owlishly at the woman and glanced over at Vegeta who was merely smirking at her. "Seems a bit much doesn't it?"

"Never, we must always look our best. It will look bad if we don't look as good if not better than the nobles."

Kiara came back with an armful of clothes and set them on the table in the center of the room. "alright I've got underwear, bras, a couple dresses and a few pairs of shoes. Lets get you out of those rags and into something a bit more appropriate."

While Mira followed Mali to the table to look over the clothes Vegeta went to Tali who tried to hide her hand behind her. He merely grabbed it and held it up to inspect it. She blushed and looked away her long hair hiding her behind its golden locks.

"I heard you punched Kale."

"Yes." She said softly

"Why? You normaly just leave it be."

"I don't know she just made me mad."

Vegeta smirked "Kitten showing her claws at last" he said and kissed her hand a gesture that made her blush some more but she gave a small smile. He turned to see Mira in a red dress that was of course a little too small in the waist but still fit nonetheless. Mali was circling her looking her up and down when she saw Vegeta looking. "Well?" Mali said gesturing to Mira. "What do you think Vegeta. Think it suits her? The chest and stomach is a bit tight but not too much to restrict movement and I think we should get her a dress with a slit or two. She has great legs."

"I agree Mali, Mira lookes quite stunning in that dress and I agree she has nice legs and a slit or two would be great." He said sitting down pulling Tali onto his lap where she immediatly wrapped her arms around him nuzzling him armored chest. He always made her feel safe and protected when he held her. He made her feel so loved despite her reluctance to let him take her. Mira watched as the rest of the girls gathered at the Princes' feet. Kiara had her head on Vegeta's free leg while Mali and Tihala sat at his feet. They looked at him with such love it surprised Mira. 'This is amazing. They look at him with such love.' She watched as Vegeta gave them each a caress on the head. 'Is it possible he loves them all despite having a favorite?' She wondered staring at them.

Mali looked over at her and held out her hand. "come here dear." Mira took a hesitant step and then another walking to them she held out her hand grabbing onto Malis who pulled her down between herself and Tihala who held her closely against them. She blushed at the proximety of the women but couldn't help but feel wanted. "There see that isn't so bad is it?" Mira shook her head as Mali ran a hand through her hair. "Such a pretty color a little coarse but with proper cleanser we'll get it nice and silky soft. You can barrow mine until we get you some."

"I'm happy to have you all and I think you will make a great addition Mira, just keep it up, and the other girls will help you, and yes mali that is a wonderful Idea, get the right stuff to make her hair softer, the basic cleaser the slavers use does not do her justice, I want something to accentuate her natural Wild Scent." vegeta said looking down at the girls while holding tali "did you spend alot of time in gardens or something Mira?"

"My mother had a large garden in the backyard. I spent alot of time studying outside and helping her take care of it." She answered feeling herself relax under Malis touch. It was oddly relaxing.

"Would a floral scent work then?" Mali asked looking to Vegeta.

"that or maybe certian fruity scents, I'm sure you can figure it out, how about you come with Mira and I tomorrow mali."

"Of course I can do that." She said "It might make her more comfortable in certain stores if she had someone else with her."

Just then a knock sounded on the door and a Guard stepped in oblivious to the scene before him. "Sorry to disturb you your Majesty but the King sent a message saying that there's an impromptu council meeting."

"oh alright damn" vegeta said looking at the gaurd then looked back at the girls "sorry girls but I gotta go."

All but Mira groaned and stood up even the shy one Tali was pouting as they bid Vegeta goodbye. It was rare to see such love being shown it was enough to bring a person to tears. Mali turned back and saw the look on Mira's face she smiled softly. "Its alot to take in isn't it?"

"Yes." Mira said wiping her eyes

"You'll do just fine dear. We'll help you and so will Vegeta. We are his shield against the harshness of his world. We give him what no one else has. Love. He craves it, seeks it. It heals his soul of the damage done to it by his past."

Mira looked at her surprised it sounded like Vegeta had suffered but what could cause him to latch onto love as if it was air. Mali as if reading her mind spoke "When Vegeta was a baby the Saiyans were practically enslaved by a man called Frieza. He was cruel and twisted and delighted in death and pain. Vegeta was forced to serve him since he was a child and Frieza treated him like his own personal toy. He tortured the boy into adulthood and it wasn't until Beerus destroyed him did the Saiyans finally win back their freedom. Vegeta may have his freedom but Frieza still tortures him, he's there waiting when he falls asleep or in the deepest pit of his mind when he ventures to far. It took me a long time to open him up to love and with each new girl he got Frieza's hold got weaker as he opened himself up to people genuinely caring for him."

"I had no idea, he didn't tell me."

"He wouldn't. Its hard for him to talk about it with anyone. Once in a while he'll talk about his time and it seems to be enough for him for now." Mali then smiled "Now sit with me and tell me all about yourself." Mira let her herself get led to the table and situated and she began her tale the rest of the girls gathering around to listen.

While Mira got aquainted with the girls Vegeta was walking into the council chamber, the council and his Father already there. "Now that my son is here, just what is the reason behind this sudden meeting?" The King demanded "We weren't scheduled for another meeting for a couple weeks."

The head councilor Tapa grimaced "This meeting was not my idea but some of the members felt it was prudent to have one now instead of waiting. Many members are voicing concerns over news of fighting along our border with Sector Eight. We've gotten reports that there is infighting and many are concerned that it could spread across the border."

"I was going over those reports with the General when you called the meeting." The King said "I've also spoken with the King and he says there is a rebellion goin on and they are having a hard time supressing it. He's got traitors in his midst and is tracking them down. He will do what he can to keep the fighting secured but I have warned him that if any ships come over the border they only get one warning then they are fired upon. Of course I also told him if they are in danger and in need of assistance that my men will help them. The orders have already gone out. We will be able to get more information in a couple months when the King and some of his court arrive for a ball. We will also discuss further peace agreements. My son shall lead the talks as it was him who started the talks in the first place."

"They told me the same thing I assure you everything will be fine." Vegeta said sounding bored.

"I still don't see why we can't just just attack them now." One of them said an older Saiyan, one who had gotten used to conquering and saw all races below himself. Vegeta knew him as the man that was constantly trying to take over sector eight and other surrounding sectors.

"Lima we've been over this countless times." The King said glaring at the man. "We do not have the numbers for an attack. We would be overrun."

"But they're divided, now is the best time! We should be conquering them not signing some peace treaty that they'll probably break once they get matters taken care of!"

"And I said no!" The King roared "I will not send my people to their deaths for nothing. Our numbers will not allow us to survive a direct war. I will not go to war until our numbers are back up."

"Ever since Frieza was destroyed you've turned into a coward! We used to be feared!"

"Lima you need to stop this war mongering its due to that frieza that our numbers are so low, conquering planets costed us a lot of newborns! we need to recoup our strength before we can do any conquering and for your information we are still feared." Vegeta said speaking sternly glaring at the older man.

"I do not fear anything save our end Lima." The King growled "We lost an entire generation to Frieza's demands and many good soldiers. I feared if things kept going we'd be lost entirely. Now with Frieza gone we can rebuild. Once we've gone up in numbers can we think about expanding."

"I had been thinking of a breeding program to increase our numbers." Vegeta said lacing his fingers together. "A program where people get paid a certain amount by having children.

"Not a bad idea." Tapa said thoughtfuly. "And forgive me if I'm speaking out of line but what about your slaves? I hear these Earthlings are compatible. What about getting then bred to increase our numbers?"

The rest of the council errupted into angry shouting.

"Pollute the royal bloodline with slaves?"

"Halfbreeds are dangerous!"

"He should sire children with his own kind not weak slaves!"

"ENOUGH!" vegeta yelled silencing the room " Halfbreeds are nothing to be afraid of, as long as they are raised here with us they will be loyal to the royal family, and about my girls, I will not force it upon them, I just got a new one and shes no where near ready yet. and I will not do anything to cause them distrust in me."

"Why you cater to them is beyond me." Growled Lima "They are slaves nothing more yet you treat them as if they are more. Rejecting your own kind in favor of these soft, weak creatures, its disgusting." He looked to the King "And you sitting there letting him when he should be out looking for a real woman to claim. You should have gotten rid of those girls the minute he got too attached." Lima then sneered. "I'd be happy to take them off his hands. They'd have to be reminded of their place can't have slaves thinking they have any rights and all that."

Vegeta immediatly leapt to his feet his energy surrounding him in a blue aura electricity snapping around him as he glared at the council member. His eyes promising death and pain. "You touch one hair on their heads and I will tear you apart." He growled the oozaru showing in his eyes.

The King was glaring at Lima also. He let vegeta treat his slaves however he liked because they were bringing back his son. His son had been cold and so angry at the world and at himself. These girls were soothing his wounds and slowly bringing his son back to him. They could claim to be the next princessess and he wouldn't care. Frieza had almost destroyed his son. His only son of his beloved mate and Queen. He had almost lost him to the darkness that Frieza ruled now he was slowly coming back to the light a little at a time and these girls were the ones leading him back. "Guards!" The King roared his fists digging into the wood of his chair. Two Royal guards walked in at their Kings command. "Remove Councilor Lima from the room."

The guards immediatly walked around the table to Lima and grabbing both his arms they picked him up and began to drag him out of the room. He fought their hold but Councilors were chosen for their mental capacities not their strength. They drug him out of the room one of the Blackguard closing it behind them. The King looked to the others present. "Does anyone else have anything to say on the subject?" He growled. They shook their heads in reply. "Good I say this meeting is adjourned."

"I agree." Tapa said with a bow of his head "I'll write up a proposal for the breeding program your majesty for you to look through by the next council meeting."

"Very well." Vegeta said calming down enough to calm his energy. "If you get it finished before then I would like to look it over."

"Of course your Majesty."

Vegeta walked out and began making his way back to his girls. His rage was still boiling his blood. How dare that man talk to him like that. How dare he threaten what was his. He'd been close to jumping across the table and smashing his face in. When he walked into the room the girls were eating an early dinner and had been chatting when he walked in and had stopped upon seeing his face. He was angry. Very angry. Mali being the most senior and knowing how to handle him in this mood stood up and walking up to him wrapped her arms around him and held him close and began whispering things into his ear. He leaned into her, fists flexing at his side as he breathed in her scent. Mira watched as slowly the Prince settled down and his hands stopped moving. His hand gently grabbed mali's arms and pushed her away but no before he gave her a soft kiss. Mali smiled at him and went back to her seat Vegeta following her and sitting at the table. Mira watched as the other girls got up one by one and each gave him an earnest kiss and it was like they were sucking out his anger. With each kiss he was getting calmer it was astounding to see. Mali hadn't been kidding when she'd said they were his shield. Here they were driving away his anger with simple getures. This was the kind of love people sought for all their lives back home and were lucky if they could find it. Here Vegeta had found it with four other women and had added her to the mixture. She'd wanted a love like this. A passionate kind of love that could burn your soul with its intesity. He could give her this, she could also give him her love and he would take it. He wouldn't reject it or tear it to pieces. He would love her with just as much passion as he gave his other girls. She stood up and walking over to him smiling at his curious expression and placing her hands on his face bent down and kissed him for all she was worth pouring into the kiss all her hopes and dreams hoping he'd feel just what it was she was trying to convey. She was going to try her best to be another one of his shields against everyone else that would cause him harm mental or otherwise.

When she pulled away Vegeta just stared at her speechless. Not expecting something like that from her so soon. The silence was broken by Kiara "Damn girl. Did you suck out his soul? That looked like it felt the earth was moving. Can I get one?"

Mira smiled as she blushed "I don't think I'm quite ready for you yet."

"Pity."

"I think she put us to shame with that kiss." Tihala said with a smile.

Mira released Vegeta and walked back to her chair and began to eat again. Mali turned her attention back to Vegeta "So what was it that made you so angry? I haven't seen you that angry in a long time."

"The council member Lima, he said things he shouldnt have and brought you girls into it, a threat based comment."

"He should've know better than to threaten something you claimed as yours." Tihala said sipping her drink. "I've read Saiyan males can be very violent when someone threatens someone they've claimed as theirs. Very foolish man."

"Had to have been pretty bad to piss you off like that. I've never seen you that angry before." Kiara said looking at him with concern. "It was actually kind of scary."

"I'm sorry for scaring you Kiara, I would never hurt you girls nor let anything harm you girls, we had to have the guards remove him from the chambers."

"Shame that you even need them to be honest. They only give you a hard time." said Tihala dishing out some food for Vegeta and pushing the plate towards him. "I think they cause more grief than anything. Especially those horrible daughters of theirs. Just so pushy all so they can raise their own status. Its sickening. You respect strength and they don't have enough to be worthy of the respect they demand. I mean look at how their daughters treat us if they were smart they would be courting our favor instead of trying to demean us."

"I know Tihala. it doesnt really make sense but they feel threatened with your presence and thanks for the food." Vegeta said before digging in.

"So I'm confused if they're weak why would they try to push themselves on you if strength is so important here?" Mira asked "wouldn't they want you to have the strongest woman as your mate?"

"they want the title not me."

"Still if they're weak why do they think they have a chance when strength means so much here?" She asked still not understanding.

"Because its their blood." Tihala said explaining as she ate. "They think they have a shot because they are nobility and believe he couldn't find a better match outside the noble families."

"There could be a female that matches Vegeta in strength and they'd still preach to the heavens that they are best suited for the role." Mali said taking a drink then looked at Mira "You will need to be careful now, the nobles are jealous of the attention we are given. They will take it out on you any way they can, the guards make sure they don't touch us so all they have are words. They will also try to sabotage you in public places. They will go out of their way to make you look bad and if you look bad you make the Prince look bad. They will use that to push him to get rid of you so we must always be above them. Though there are instances where acting out can actually work to your advantage. Take Tali's little incident with Kale. Tali is the meekest of us and thats okay but when she struck Kale she proved she had a strength to her that Kale hadn't expected. So now Kale has to readjust how she approaches Tali, she is stronger than she thought her to be."  
Tali blushed some more and once again hid behind her hair making the woman chuckle and run a hand down the younger girls head. "Tali is the biggest target because she is the favored one and to the nobles its a slap in the face because she is meek. The complete opposite of themselves and what Saiyans generaly seek out. So we make it a habit to go out with her when she leaves so she's not alone to deal with those petty women"

"That just proves their stupidity." Mira said with a sigh "Going after the favorite does not make you look good. It only makes you look worse." She looked to tali seeing how the girl was hiding herself reminded her of one of her childhood friends. She too had been a meek one, always hiding and afraid of attention on her. She too had been bullied a lot but Mira had stood up for her actually getting into fights on her behalf. It had angered her mother for ladies didn't fight and roll around like ruffians. Tali was bringing out her protective side she wanted to wrap the girl in a hug then wrap her in bubble wrap and keep her locked up. "This reminds me of highschool all over again. Popular girls verses everyone else. I hate all this posturing its so annoying."

"This is the game I warned you about." Vegeta said looking up from his meal

Mira sighed "Politics, never liked my own now I've been thrown into the mix of another planets." She sighed again

Mali smiled "We'll help you navigate it dear."

Vegeta stood up having finished his dinner and looked to Kiara "I'm going to do some paperwork for a couple hours. I want you ready to join me for bed by then."

She gave him a knowing look "I'll be ready, is there an outfit you prefer or would it be better if I just arrived in my robe?"

Vegetas eyes were dark as he stared at her. "Surprise me just know I'm in need of a rough wild night, I'm a little pent up from the week with mira wearing nothing and today from the council I need to relax."

Kiara gave him a smirk "I'll do that you go ahead and get some work done." She turned to Mira. "Naughty girl, getting the Prince all worked up, well more fun for me."

Mira blushed "He didn't even say anything, he didn't even let on that he was affected. I thought there was something wrong with me because he certainly didn't act like it bothered him."

"theres nothing wrong with you" vegeta said looking at Mira "I'm not always going to show that I am affected, I have good self-control."

"Very good self control" Kiara purred while the other girls giggled with Mira looking at them confused as to what they were talking about.

Vegeta smirked "You would know all about that wouldn't you Kiara."

"Of course." she said slowly licking her lips only making his smirk widen.

"Alright you two settle down." Mali said laughing "you'll have plenty of time to play around later."

"But I wanna play now." Kiara whined pouting

"You and I will play later." Vegeta said turning around and walking to the door "You girls say out of trouble."

"Yes Vegeta." They said as he left then all of them save Mira broke into hysterics.

"Just what is so funny?" Demanded Mira

"You'll understand in time dear." Mali said with a wave of her hand.

"No, what are you laughing at? Tell me."

"Vegeta has excellent control." Tihala said with a smile. "He will wring every orgasm he can from you before finally cuming himself."

Mira blushed at the thought of Vegeta doing that to herself causing the other girls to laugh some more. Kiara stood up and said "I'm going to go find a suitable outfit to wear for Vegeta."

"Well you better get started, it could take you the entire two hours to find the right one." Mali teased

"Oh hush you. Your just jealous of my fashion sense."

"Get trouble maker or you'll never get ready in time."

"Hmph"

She walked away with a strut that made the girls laugh. Mali turned to Mira still laughing and said "Alright hon you should get ready for bed. We've got an early start tomorrow."

"How early are we talking?"

"we usually get up around eight. That's normaly when Vegeta gets done training and he joins us for breakfast about nine, after that you and I as well as anybody elses who wishes to go will head to the market to get you a new wardrobe and other necessities."

"That is early, and the shops are open that early?"

"They will be when we arrive. The most important one is the Tailor and he always opens early just incase a woman needs to have a dress for something important and can't wait. By the time we are done with him the rest of the shops will be open."

"Oh, and how long will we be at the tailors?

"Oh that depends on you and him. What fabrics you like, the styles you want, the colors. He could spend an hour just looking for the style that suits you."

"That long?"

"He's a perfectionist. He won't let you leave until you are completely satisfied, and trust me you will be."

"Awful lot of work for just slaves."

"Perhaps but we are Vegeta's. We are to look our best and since he's the best he is the one we go to. In fact he'd be insulted if we went elsewhere. The Royal family uses him exclusively."

"So he comes highly recommended then."

"Very, now off with you. It's going to be a long day and you will need all your energy."

"Alright I'm going I'm going." Mira said heading to her room. It was a spacious bedroom. The bed was large enough to fit two people in it. There was a desk and a bookshelf on the other side of the room along with a wardrobe and a dresser that was beautifully crafted out of wood. She peeled herself out of the dress she was barrowing and hung it up on the back of the chair, then off came the barrowed bra where it joined the dress. She pulled back the covers of the bed feeling a little jealous of Kiara. She'd grown used to sleeping with Vegeta and was sure the bed would feel rather empty. Turning off the light she crawled into the bed enjoying the softness of the sheets and blanket. As she got comfortable she thought about her day tomorrow. She was curious to see what kind of clothes she would get and in what colors. Mali had also mentioned jewelry and wondered just how much Vegeta allowed them to spend on things like that. Jewelry could get expensive and she couldn't understand how slaves could live so lavishly. What was the point of them being slaves even? As she fell asleep she pondered about her new life and how she'd navigate it.


End file.
